Date Night
by TheAngelInDeansButt
Summary: Post date porn between boyfriends Dean and Cas


**AN: You know who you are and I blame you for this but I have no regrets and I love you.**

**As usual, English is not my first language so feel free to correct any and all mistakes.**

**Happy reading**

* * *

Tonight was date night and Dean loved date nights. Even after being with Cas for over 7 years, they managed to go out on dates every week, and the only time they missed was when Dean was down with the flu and couldn't get out of bed. That week, Cas had made him food and fed him with his hands and they had cuddled and watched movies. Looking back, that was a date night too.

As Dean drove them back home, he smiled happily to himself. Each date with Cas only served to make him fall in love with his boyfriend even more. Dean and Cas were still as attracted to each other as they had been on their first date years ago and even though they were nearing 30, they had sex almost every night, and date nights just made the sex even more intense.

When they stopped at a red light, Dean was pulled out of his happy musings with a very smiley, tipsy Cas resting his head on Dean's thighs. Well, it would make driving a bit more difficult but it was worth it. Dean loved toughing Cas in any way possible, and he stroked his hand through Cas' always messy sex-hair. Cas let out a pleased purr and turned his eyes towards Dean.

"I love you" he said and that made Dean's heart grow in size. He would never tire of hearing those words. He cupped Cas' jaw, thumbing his lips and replied with his own I love you.

Then before Dean knew, Cas was mouthing at the inseam of his jeans, right where Dean's dick rested. The said dick gave a twitch as it came to life and Dean's hand tightened in Cas' hair.

"I'm driving, Cas."

"I suppose that means you should pay attention to the road. Don't mind me, I'll just be here, worshipping you like you deserve to be worshipped." Cas replied as he nuzzled against Dean's crotch. Dean knew it was no good getting Cas to stop when he was on a mission. Drunk Cas was a horny Cas and apparently today, Horny Cas wanted to suck Dean off in the car. Oh well, Road Head rules.

Dean adjusted his hips to give Cas more space to work with and sighed as his zipper was opened, relieving some of the pressure on his now hard cock. Cas wasted no time in sucking him down completely and moaned loudly around Dean, causing the vibrations to travel up his length in the most pleasurable way imaginable.

Cas sucked at his head sharply, making Dean tighten his grip on the wheel and he unconsciously stepped harder on the accelerator. Cas immediately pulled off and spoke,

"Dean. Slow down. You have to get us home in one piece, don't start speeding. I'll be very disappointed if you were stopped by the police for that. I'm enjoying myself down here and I wish to do that uninterrupted until we get home."

And that's how the rest of the ride home went. Dean was simultaneously glad and upset that the ride was no longer than 15 minutes because he was enjoying the way Cas' wet mouth was teasing him, but at the same time he couldn't wait to get Cas in bed and have his way with him.

Finally they got home, and as Dean reached down to tuck in his hard cock, Cas stopped him.

"You're hard, Dean. It wil be difficult to hide that in your jeans." He smirked

"Oh yeah? I hadn't noticed that, Cas. What do you suggest I do instead?"

Cas smiled and got out of the car. He walked around and opened the driver's side of the car.

"Come on, I'll cover you." Cas said with a grin.

So, pressed up against Cas' back, Dean followed him to their door. His naked erection pressed tightly against Cas' perfect ass; the denim chafing him but not enough for Dean to care. He was too turned on to care anymore – the thrill of being caught with his dick out in public was making the experience 69 times hotter and he couldn't wait to get Cas naked.

No sooner had Cas shut the door behind them, Dean flipped him around and pressed him against the wood. His hands reached down and make quick work of Cas' jeans, pushing them down to his knees. Dean moaned in relief as he brushed their dicks together and thrust against Cas.

Cas wrapped his arms around Dean's neck and his fingers played with the short hair at the back of his neck, in a way that always turned him on even more. He pulled Cas up and wrapped one of Cas' legs around his waist, still thrusting against Cas.

The change in position made Cas moan in a way that was indicative of how Cas was in what Dean referred to as the Needy!Bottom mode. They both went through phases of that when all they wanted was to sit with the other man's cock in his ass and never move. With that in mind, Dean lifted Cas up completely and wrapped both his legs around the base of his spine. He could feel Cas' dick twitch wildly as he walked them to the bedroom.

Dean knew Cas had a thing for his strength. His long hours at the garage sometimes brought him home late and covered with sweat and grease and on those days all Cas seems to want was for Dean to lift him up and fuck him against a wall. Dean obviously never complained about it.

By the time they got to the bedroom, Cas was moaning loudly and trying his best to thrust against Dean. Dean's dick was resting perfectly in the crease of Cas' ass and he was going crazy with the anticipation of what was to come.

As soon as Dean put Cas down on the bed, both of them worked on getting their own clothes off, not wanting to waste even a single second more. As Cas leaned forward to kneel across the bed to retrieve the lube from their bedside drawer, Dean took the opportunity to bury his face in Cas' ass and spear his hole with his tongue.

Dean shut his eyes against the onslaught of pleasure that spiked within him at the sound of Cas' moans. He looked up to see that Cas had dropped the bottle of lube somewhere and was resting his head on his forearms, pushing back against Dean's mouth.

It was the hottest thing Dean had ever seen. He had always gotten off on his partner's pleasure but this was much better than anything else ever. He ground his hips against the bed right as Cas ground his ass in Dean's face. There were a few moments where his nose was smashed against Cas and he couldn't breathe but who needed to breathe when Cas was making such beautiful sounds?

Too soon, Dean pulled back, gripped Cas' hips and flipped him over. Cas' face was red and his cock even redder. He was panting as he looked up at Dean with blown eyes. Dean help Cas' wrists in one hand and pinned them on the bed above Cas' head.

"Fuck, Cas. You look so fucking hot like this. I could eat you out forever. But not right now, right now, I'm going to prep the fuck out of you and fold you in half as I have my way with you. I'll have you begging for me. You'll be begging for me to fuck you so hard that you feel it every time you sit for the next week."

Cas arched his back and let out a groan. He spread his legs wider and thrust his hips into thin air, silently begging for Dean to get on with it already.

"Not like this, Cas. You have to tell me what you want." Dean said huskily, knowing that his boyfriend had a thing for dirty talk.

"Fuck!" Cas exclaimed. "Oh Dean I need you please open me up please I need your fingers please oh fuuuuu-" Cas cut off as Dean pushed one lube slick finger fully into Cas' hole without warning. He thrust his finger slowly a few times until Cas was pushing back. He then continued to pump his finger into Cas slowly, just brushing lightly against the other man's prostate lightly, teasing him with the pleasures to be.

Soon, under Cas' (sometimes ignores) instructions, Dean was three fingers into prepping him and was getting impatient. His own cock was purple with arousal and he couldn't wait to sink into that heat. Cas was moaning continuously by now and begging for more.

"Please, what? Cas? What do you want? Tell me and you'll get it."

"I need you, Dean. Please, more!"

"More? More fingers? I can do that. Or do you want something else?" Dean loved seeing Cas like this, needy and begging to be fucked. Prim and proper Cas who had a thing for dirty talk but never cussed. It gave Dean a thrill knowing that he could get the man to swear, and hearing him swear was so hot, because he did it so rarely.

"I need you to fuck me, Dean. Please. Fuck me like you mean it!"

Dean thrust his fingers in once more as he teased Cas. "Oh but I am fucking you aren't I? Can you feel these fingers fucking into you?" dean was going to make Cas say it today before he gave him what they both want.

Cas moaned as he replied, "Oh! I need you to fuck me with your cock, Dean. Your thick, hard cock. Weeping for me. I need you to push it in my ass and fold me in half, fucking me hard and fast. Not giving me any time to catch my breath."

Dean moaned loudly at the words tumbling out of Cas' mouth and slid his slick cock right into Cas, as he demanded.

Dean moaned at the hot, wet pressure around him. He pulled Cas' knees over his shoulders and leaned forward to kiss hi, before he started fucking into him- hard and fast and relentless.

He knew Cas was bendy but looking at him bent in half, getting fucked, never stopped being Dean's favorite way to fuck Cas. Dean thrust his hips wildly and he knew he was hitting Cas' prostate each time by the way Cas moaned.

He could feel himself getting closer to his orgasm, being already so turned on by Cas sucking him off in the car and then teasing Cas into a sweaty, begging, writhing mess.

Dean leaned back and wrapped Cas' legs around him, locking his ankles behind his ass, and moved one hand to jack Cas off. It took only two strokes for Cas to spill white between them.

The sight of Cas' cum making a mess of his hand and Cas' torso was enough to push Dean over and he spilled his load inside Cas. He ground his hips against Cas' pushing the cum inside as he spilled shot after shot of his release.

Soon, Dean pulled out and wiped them both clean with the corner of their covers. He lay down besides Cas and pulled the man's arms around his waist, taking him in his embrace, ignoring the feeling of cum and sweat between them. He knew it would feel uncomfortable later but right now, he was content in raking his fingers through Cas' sweaty hair, and lazily making out with him. He loved needy!bottom Cas.


End file.
